Shadow
by Jazyrha
Summary: In the darkness there lays a child who sleeps alone. This child wasn't unhappy, for it had never know what happiness meant. Until he met them. /A Kyouya Ootori Tale/


**Shadow.**

In these solid walls of darkness there is a child who sleeps alone.

Never will he open his eyes and will he witness the brightness of the dawn. He is trapped for ever, in a prison made of invisible iron. He was born there, just as he was raised in the same place.

He was a shadow, however he had never witnessed the light of the sun.

He had never seen the beauty of spring, nor had he ever tasted the salt taste of the sea. Never had he felt the warm sand of a beach underneath his bare feet, nor had he tried to taste from the sand itself.

He had only felt the cold. He had only felt the rain, as it soaked through his clothes, soaked all he was.

He walked steady, and slowly, because he dragged his prison with him in every place he went. Just as his own shadow, this cage was glued to him.

However, he had still not seen the sun.

He grew up in this darkness. He danced on the edge of emptiness and desolation.

His wings were broken, his tears dry. His smile showed no warmth, for he did not know what that word meant.

Other then grey, colours were unknown in this land. He did not miss them, for he did not know of their existence.

From the day he was born, he had been in that world, for not even then someone had paid attention to him. The little baby had watched the world with knowing eyes, because he had learned early he would not get any kind or form of attention.

He had been silent and had watched, waited ever since the day he could breathe.

The child wasn't unhappy. He was nothing. He did not feel empty, for he had never felt filled. He did not cry, for he had never smiled. He did not feel hurt, for he had never felt happy.

He was nothing, a shadow without a sun. He was nothing, a prisoner of an invisible, yet unbreakable cage.

He wrote down what he saw, without feelings, for he had never learned how to deal with those kind of things. His mind was based on figures and coldness, for no one ever tried to explain him anything else.

He had always been a nuisance and he was already used to the piercing word, to the extent he believed them and no longer paid attention to them. The child was alone and therefore he was lonely.

Tears never fell from his eyes, because the little child knew that was weakness. All the shadow wanted was to someone became a good person and he knew that he had to be strong to reach that.

His life was one long sequence of colourless, cold photo's and data. Never had the child laughed because he was happy, because he never knew a word like that existed. Never had the boy made a friend, for he only knew how to use people, just like they used him.

The child was unhappy, broken and desperate without being conscious of it. He had grown up to be a handsome, yet sad man. He had learned how to hide behind thick glasses, cold remarks and harsh facts.

He had learned to hide, because showing himself was no good.

He had learned to be hard, for they never showed him any mercy.

He had learned to be who others wanted him to be. What he wanted himself was forgotten before it was known.

When the man, raised in the silence, the cold, the shadow, met the boy who was raised in the light, he found his sun.

He was a shadow, but now he had a sun.

Tamaki Suoh was a great person. Tamaki was the sun, and he was, from the bottom of his empty heart, a shadow. He did not mind, for he had not known anything else. He did not mind being a shadow. He had only minded being one without a sun. A shadow, cannot live without his sun.

The boy who slept in a cold prison, had met his sun.

At night, when there was no sound anymore, and he was forsaken, left alone, he would close his eyes and think of his sun. He would open his eyes and with the silent awe of a child he would witness the light of the setting sun, the rising sun, the sunshine. He would watch the dawn, for he loved the soft light.

When the man, a shadow with a sun, met the boy, a rainbow of feelings, he had found his lost colour.

Kaoru Hitachiin was a great person and so was his twin, Hikaru Hitachiin. They were unpredictable, they were colourful, for in every light they were different. They were the colours he had never found.

And every day again, the colourless boy, memorized the colours the boys seemed to have.

His world was no longer grey, for he had found a rainbow. He was no longer alone, for he was a shadow with a sun.

When the man, one without a feeling, met the boy, who was full of live, he had found sweetness and warmth.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka was a great person. With his smile and his cute comments, he was what gave him an image of what happiness might feel like.

He found that silence did not need to be feared, for he met Takashi Morinozuka, who had shown him so kindly that silence could speak so much louder then words.

No longer was the lonely child afraid, for he had known darkness and pain, but now he had also seen light. That what he could not reach, and therefore didn't wish for, was now in his reach.

He was no longer alone. The walls were breaking apart.

When he finally met the girl, who was hidden but at the same time clearly visible, he had found that what is invisible can be shoved aside. That what he did not see, could be ignored. He no longer needed to be in the shadow.

He loved them.

He loved them all.

He loved their little world, because even when he was still a shadow, he was one with a sun, with a smile, with a rainbow, with comfortable silence and he was free. He loved them all for who they were and he would never let anyone come and hurt his new found family.

In the darkness, there still lays a child, one who does not longer sleeps alone. He witnessed the dawn everyday, for he loved what dawn brought. He was going there, to the sun he found.

His steps were slowly, for he was steady and proud of being who he was. His steps were slowly, but they were coming closer.

And one day he would reach it. One day, for sure, he would reach the light and then the child who slept alone in the cold walls of solitude would no longer be.

One day, a new Kyouya would be born and he would reach the sun, for this was the wish the child made when he woke up for the first time in his life.

* * *

Really... what is my problem? XD Again, this is supposed to be about Kyouya but it's just... plain weird? XD I don't even know whether I like it or not. I do like the beginning but the end seems a little weird to me. Ooooh, well, whatever. I hope you like it XD

Please review  
(and I promise I won't write anything strange about Kyouya anymore -coughbutdon'texpectmetokeepthatpromisecough-)


End file.
